


Dudley is Magical

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magical Dudley, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would change in the Harry Potter world if Dudley could do magic, too?</p><p>Just a prompt that is free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudley is Magical

Harry kneeled in the backyard, hands covered in dirt as he pulled weeds from the garden he painstakingly put together, but his aunt said she did.  His aunt was visiting neighbors and his uncle was at work.  Dudley was still in the house, not wanting to go over to his friends’ houses, which meant that sooner or later he would come out and ruin some of Harry’s hard work so that his parents could punish him.

It was the first day of the Easter hols for their school and Aunt Petunia wanted the garden to look perfect before the weekend.  After the garden, he had to start cleaning the house.

Harry had been only working for a half hour when the back door squeaked open and eight-year-old Dudley waddled out.  Although, lately he had started to eat and bother Harry less.  It just wasn’t to last, he guessed.

Harry ignored his cousin and continued to dig up weeds.

“Harry?” Dudley asked five minutes later.  Harry paused in his digging and turned to look at the slightly older boy.  He was fidgeting and wringing his hands.  That was not normal Dudley behavior.

Harry turned back to the weeds, not wanting to get caught not working. “What, Dudley?”

“You remember a month ago when that tack was on Mr. Conners’ seat right before he sat down and then you got in trouble for it?” he asked nervously.

Of course he remembered.  Harry didn’t get dinner for a week. “Yes…”

“I think I might have done it.”

Harry stopped and turned around, still kneeling on the grass. Harry frowned and stared at his cousin.

Dudley clenched his fists at his sides. “I was just so _angry_ at him because he made the whole class laugh at me that I wished that he would sit on a tack, and then he did!  And you got in trouble because it was freakish and those types of things always happen around you.” Tears started to pool in his eyes. “B-but I know it wasn’t you.  He’s the one teacher that l-likes you, so why would you put a t-tack on his ch-chair, but I kn-new if I told m-mum and d-dad the t-truth it would’ve b-been w-worse.”

Harry reached towards his cousin and pulled the boy down so he was sitting on the grass.  Tears were streaming down his face, and for once, he was actually crying silently, or near enough.

“Dudley, they probably would’ve thought I’d done something to you to make you say that.  I’m the freak, okay.  Someone else must’ve put the tack there before class or something.” Even as Harry said it, he knew it wasn’t true.

“I…I can do other stuff, too,” Dudley whispered when his tears slowed.

“What?” Harry asked.  He never tried to actively do anything weird.  It wasn’t worth the risk.  
“I-I’ve been practicing in my room.” He reached a hand out towards Harry’s discarded shovel and stared at it.  Slowly, it started to shake and raise into the air, still shaking.

“Whoa,” Harry gasped.  Dudley smiled at his reaction and the shovel dropped when his concentration shifted.

“You can’t tell mum and dad, though,” Dudley said.

Harry nodded. “Only if you teach me how to do that.”  He couldn’t be that much of a freak if his cousin could do the same things he could.

“Deal.”

An hour later Harry was starting to get the hang of making the shovel float.  Dudley still seemed slightly afraid of his own powers, but helping Harry learn calmed his nerves as well.  They’d been going against each other, trying to see who could make it float the longest before they got tired.  Dudley was winning with three minutes and twenty-seven seconds.  Harry was only at a minute-twenty before it dropped.

A shrieking noise brought Harry out of his staring match with the shovel and it dropped onto the ground.  The boys spun around to see Aunt Petunia standing in the door, her eyes bugging out of her head.

Harry froze and stared at her.  Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into the house.  Harry tried to make her released the strands, but it was no use.

“How _dare_ you use that freakishness around my son, and in the backyard, no less!” She cuffed him on the back of the head and pushed him into his cupboard. “You’ll be in there until break is over, and then every time you aren’t in school for the next month, you ungrateful brat.” She slammed the door shut and locked it, closing the vent soon after.

He heard her go outside to clean up the weeds he pulled and make sure that Dudley was okay.  Harry heard his cousin’s footsteps stop at his door.  The lock slid open and a sliver of light was let in.

“Sorry,” Dudley whispered. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble again.”

Harry crawled over to the larger boy. “It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

Dudley frowned. “Be right back.” He shut the door and went into the kitchen.  The fridge opened, Dudley rummaged inside and then it shut.  A couple cabinets opened as well.  His cupboard door inched open and Harry pushed it out a bit more so he could see Dudley who now had a supply of food.  
Harry frowned. “I can’t take all of that.  Your parents will notice.”

“They’ll think I took it.” Dudley dumped it on his bed. “Just hide the stuff under your bed and it’ll be fine.”

Harry looked at the food and then back to Dudley. “Why?”

Dudley stared at his feet. “You don’t eat enough, and I eat too much.  I guess I didn’t see it until I realized that you coulda been me.”

“…Thank you.”

A small smile appeared on Dudley’s face.

“And I’ll help you hide whatever it is we can do from your parents.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Dudley said.

Harry smiled sadly. “Yes, I do.”

“What d’you mean by that?”

“Dudley?” Aunt Petunia called.

Dudley scowled but closed and locked the cupboard door before going to his mum.

Harry sighed and started to hide the small amount of food in his cupboard where he wouldn’t get caught with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
